Sweet sweet campin
by LoliverLova24
Summary: Campnig,camping,camping,camping,camping!" Lilly yelled. Me and Jackson were supossed to go camping together. But I decided to bring Lilly and Oliver for some fun and adventure. This is gonna be awesome!
1. Menu fight

**Miley's POV**

"Camping, camping, camping, camping, camping, camping!" Lilly yelled as I told her and Oliver I was going camping with Jackson. And since it would just be me and Jackson, I decided to invite her and Oliver.

"Yes Lilly, camping." I say as she is still bouncing up and down from excitement with Oliver. I swear those two are what happened when sugar married coffee. Well some of the time.

"When are we going?" Oliver asked still a little hyper.

"Tomorrow!" I yell with my arms in the air. They smiled big.

"Oh my gosh, I have to pack!" Lilly said and with that she leaped up and ran out the door.

"I'll go um pack too." Oliver said going to run to the door. "I love you my sweet friend!" he yelled jokingly.

"I love you my sweet bud." I said back making him smile at me. What can I say? We all love each other! **(A.N They are NOT going out)**

_Xoxo Morning time in the car_

I don't know what it is but driving in the car just makes me feel fresh. I'm in the passenger's seat while Jackson is driving. Lilly and Oliver are in the back.

"Turn on the radio Smiley!" Lilly yelled. She was sitting cross legged with Oliver's head in her lap. I turned it on and _Low _came on.

"Thank you Smiley sunshine princess." Oliver yelled with a smile.

"Your welcome drunk freaks." I said jokingly.

"We love you too!" they yelled back. Jackson rolled his eyes at us.

"And you all say I'm weird." He said shaking his head.

"Love you too!" we all screamed at him. He smiled.

_1 hour later_

The song _With you _by Jessica Simpson came on. Lilly had switched positions with Oliver so now she was lying on his lap, except he didn't cross his legs. Oliver has stroking Lilly's hair as she stared at him and he just stared in her eyes. The lyrics in the song sounded like how they were.

_I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy and knowing it gets me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but a t-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do know. Know that I'm with you, with you, with you._

They were so meant to be. I turned around after the song was over. I was feeling hungry. So I just waited. 5…4…3…2...

"Jackson I'm hungry!" whined Lilly.

"Meeeee tooooo!" Oliver whined.

"Me three!" I whined.

"Fine. Fast food or do you think you are able to go in a public restaurant?" he asked us with a fake smile.

"Are you trying to say something?" we all asked.

"Just answer the question!" he yelled. We all looked at each other.

"RESTAURANT!" we all yelled.

"This should be good." He said with a smile.

_Xoxo_

"This way." Our waitress said with a fake smile. We all sat in a both. Me and Jackson and Lilly and Oliver in the seats. She gave us our menus and left. We all picked one up and looked at them. Lilly looked over the top of her menu and so did Jackson. They squinted there eyes at each other.

"Jackson." Lilly said.

"Lilly." Jackson said back." Menu fight?" he asked lifting and eyebrow.

"Menu fight." She said shaking her head. They waked each other with there menus and got me and Oliver involved.

"You are all weak!" Jackson yelled in his German voice. We all stopped when we heard a spill of water. Oliver had knocked the waitress's glass over on her. She glared at us and walked away.

"I told you, you have big arms." I said putting my menu down.

"Curse my darn arms." He said shaking his head.

"Well I happed to enjoy his really long arms." Lilly said laying her head on his shoulder as head laid his head on hers.

"Thanks you Lils." He said with a small smile. I smile at them.

**Wow this was a weird chapter but whatever. Review please!**


	2. Your beautiful

**I for once have nothing to say. But I just did! Well anyway here tis be another chapter…….**

**Lillys POV**

After we ate then took the whole mint container at the restaurant, we were on the road again. Which caused someone to sing….

"On the road again. I can't wait to be on the road again!" Jackson sang … I think.

" Jackson I don't want to be deaf at age 15!" Miley yells at Jackson. He smiles at her and me and Oliver giggle together. I lay me head on his lap and curl up.

"Is Lils tired?" Oliver says grinning at me.

"No Oliver, your thighs are just really soft." I say sarcastically, poking his stomach. He takes me hands and holds them. I make kissy lips at him. Jackson lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Will they just make out already?!" he yells practically. Me and Oliver look at each other.

"Psht." We both say. "We don't like each other."

"Whatever." Miley and Jackson say rolling their eyes.

"Come on. Like I'd EVER go out with Lilly." Ouch much. I take my hands away from him and sit in the corner of the seat, far away from him. "Lils I didn't mean it that way."

"Don't you 'Lils' me!" I shout at him. He knows I already don't have self confidence in boys liking me. I look at him and he looks hurt. Well he should feel hurt! Miley must have fallen asleep and Jackson must be wearing his headphones** (A.N I know that's not safe.) **because they weren't saying anything. "I already know that no guy will ever like me!" I say scrunching together more. He moves closer to me and I move closer to the door.

"Lils how could you think that?" he says softly coming closer to me.

"Well every guy I've ever gone out with has either not fully liked me or lost interest in me to someone like Miley." I whisper. He comes closer to me. He is basically right next to me.

"That's because those guys were idiots. Lilly your beautiful." He says touching my cheek.

"You know you don't have to lie to make me feel better." I say knowing he's just saying that stuff cause were friends. He looks at me.

"I'm not just saying that Lils. You are beautiful. Inside at out." I hug my knees to my chest. Tears in my eyes.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really." He says and picks me up and puts me on his lap. I never sat on his lap before so I try to get off, but he put his arms around me. I can feel my cheeks getting red. Holy snot! This is happening? Since Oliver is a head taller than me he kisses the top of my hair and holds me close. He sets his chin on my shoulders. "Lils you're so pretty and you don't even know it." He says in my ear. This is soo awkward for me. But he seems so calm right now.

"Then how come I don't feel that way?" I say tears coming back. He turns me around so I'm facing him directly. My legs are forced to wrap around his waist.

"I don't know Lils. You must be blind." He says wiping my smiling at me. I lean in and...

**CLIFY!! Tehe… Review ****AND**** Rock on**


	3. Were here!

**Hey! Sup? Well today in cooking class we were making whole wheat biscuits and instead of putting 1 teaspoon and a half of salt in the dough like the recipe said, Eric put in 2 table spoons! He said he thought it was sugar, even though the salt was in the small container and the sugar was in the big one…. idiot. He says that at least it's a good story to tell. Anyway, enough with my story and on ta this one.**

**Lillys POV**

_I lean and … _I kiss his cheek. I just can't kiss his lips. No, no I can't. Once I pull back I look at him. He looks like he just say someone get hit by a car, a stunned face. He looks at me. I get off his and sit back in my seat. He hasn't said anything. Is he mad I kissed him at all? Did he want me to kiss him…. On the lips? But that would mean he likes mean. And he doesn't. It must be very quiet because all of a sudden Miley wakes up and turns to look at us.

"Who died?" she says then yawns. "Y'all are like quiet for once." she rubs her eyes and looks us, waiting for some kind of answer. I was about to speak until Oliver cut me off.

"Well we just realized something." He looks at me. "At least I did." Then he looks out the window.

"Uh Miley, radio please?" I say so I can focus on something else. She nods, still confused as to what may have happened. She turns around and my new fav song comes on! Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I know Oliver also likes this song. I look over at him and he is silently singing the song. I keep thinking what would have happened if I had kissed Oliver on the lips. Nothing because we are just friends. And he doesn't feel that way. Then why did he say he just realized something? But then again I don't like him. Or maybe I'm just telling myself that. No I can not like my best friend. It's just not right. Ugh, I'm just sooooo confuzzeled right now. I have got to say something to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver? Are you mad at me?" I say touching his hand. He looks at our hands then takes his away.

"Course not Lils." He says and forces a smile. 

" Cuz wealmostkissedandIdon'twantyoutobemadatmeforalmostkissingyou." I say quickly so no one except him could hear. He takes my hand and rubs it with his thumb.

"Lils, the truth is," but he was cut off by Miley

"Were here!" she says turning around with a huge smile. I look at Oliver with a huge smile to imitate Miley. He smiles as I crack up. 

"Like I was gonna say," Oliver starts but Jackson interrupts him.

"Come on guys! Get your bags from the trunk!" so I open the car door to get my bag. What dose Oliver have to tell me?

**Kk please review! Rock on**


End file.
